LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting around the house) Loki:...... (Loki is seen on Green's lap) Green: Awwww. (Fluffy crawls onto the couch) Loki: ! Fluffy: *Coos* Loki: *Hiss* Fluffy: ! Green: LOKI! Loki: ! …. (Loki jumps from Green's lap and runs off) Green: *Sigh* Fluffy: *Whines* Green: Hey its not your fault Fluffy. I don't know why Loki doesn't like you. (Murphy comes up) Murphy: What's this about Loki? Loki:...... Murphy: Loki, talk to me. Loki: No. Murphy: Loki. Loki: I don't wanna... Murphy: Loki. Loki:.... Murphy: I'm not leaving till you talk to me. So tell me what is wrong. Loki: I'm scared.... Murphy: Scared? Loki: That....thing. That....tickle monster. It's terrifying. Murphy: You mean Fluffy? Loki: Whatever... He's... He's scary. Murphy: Oh you young little kitten. I have been where you are before. Loki: Huh? Murphy: I to was scared when I was younger. I was scared of Rocky. Loki: The dog? Y-You're not scared of him??? Murphy: Not at all. In fact, he's my best friend. Loki: Seriously?? Murphy: Seriously. Loki: H-....How? Murphy: Cause I gave him a chance. Loki: A-A chance? Murphy: Yes. Though Rose and the others convincing, I gave Rocky a chance. I talked with him, hung out with him, even played with him. And now he and me are best friends. Loki:..... Murphy: And I bet you and Fluffy can become best friends to. If you gave him a chance. Loki:... W-What if he tries to eat me? Murphy: I'm the most intelligent cat in the world. He won't eat you. And if he tried, I'm sure Green and her siblings would protect you. Loki:....... Murphy: Plus, I doubt Fluffy's even capable of causing any kind of harm to anyone. Loki: Well... Murphy: Hey give it a chance for Green at least. She cares about you and hates to see you scared. Loki:... Y-You sure he won't harm anyone? Murphy: Yes. Loki:.... A-All right... I guess I'll try. Murphy: Good. Loki: But how do I know he's truly friendly? Murphy: Look at him. (Loki looks to see Green playing around with Fluffy) Green: Who's a cute little monster? (Fluffy starts tickling Green) Green: *Giggling* Loki:.... Murphy: See? Friendly! Loki: Well alright. I'll give it a shot. (Murphy nods as Loki jumps onto the couch) Loki: *Meow* Green: *Giggling* *Playful tone* L-Loki save me! Loki:..... (Loki looks at Fluffy) Loki: *Breathes out* Here I go... (Loki walks up to Fluffy who continues tickling Green) Loki: *Clears throat* Halt your assault there villain! Fluffy: *Coo* Loki: As....this slime girl's....pet....I order you to...uhhhhh halt your assault, yeah that's it! Fluffy:..... Loki:...... (Fluffy then stops tickling Green and goes over to Loki) Fluffy: *Coos* (Fluffy starts petting Loki) Loki: Oh uhhhh, o-okay. I guess this is progress. Green: Awwww! Look at you Loki, you're making a new friend! Loki: *Meow* Green: *Smile* (Xylia walks over) Xylia: What's going on here? Green: Loki and Fluffy are starting to get along! Xylia: Oh really? Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts